Rudy
The vice-captain of the Federation’s Third Knight Company, “Dawn”. This high-spirited youth is a member of one of the four great families of the Federation, the Jielamia family. He managed to reach the position of vice-captain through his father’s connections when he was still young. He’s one of the most outstanding knights of the Dawn Knight Company, a company of knights made up of Federal nobility. He calls himself the “Knight Prince” and is full of confidence in everything he does, with the ability to back up this confidence. After hearing about the general of the Empire’s Thirteen Wings being defeated by a mercenary named Alven, he decided that this mercenary was his rival. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken +10) Gaining Method * Star World Nirvana (Guild War) Attribute of Title * Title name: A worthy adversary * Title Attribute: Exceeding your opponent is also a way of exceeding your own limits. All light type character in team increase ATK and HP +40% Resonance Story He has high-minded ideals As one of the four great lords of the Federation, the successor to the Jielamia family, Rudy received an elite education from a young age and displayed outstanding ability. Not only does he take on the expectations of his family as his own duty, but also possesses an even greater ambition——to become the greatest lord in Federal history and exceed his father in status. Indisputable ability Rudy became the vice-captain of the Knight’s Company from a young age, arousing many people’s suspicions. People would often try to taunt and humiliate him. When faced with a challenge, Rudy used the simplest solution——he let his ability do the talking. Rudy became the vice-captain of Federation’s Third Knight Company “Dawn” at a young age because of his own excellence and prominent family status. Every member of the Third Knight Company came from nobility, their experience and time spent with the company all far exceeded Rudy’s, thus his promotion to the rank of vice-captain sparked controversy. Many people believed that Rudy was just an arrogant kid who relied on his family status and had no real ability of his own. On a mission for the Knight Company, Rudy once again fell into argument with another member of the company in the command room. This member entered into the Knight Company when he was fifteen and has worked in service of the Federation for 20 years, he has a great reputation and everyone believed that he was the best candidate to be the next vice-captain. Since Rudy took on the role of vice-captain, the two of them have been at each other’s throats the whole time, this member of the company has even protested and made rude remarks on numerous occasions. When carrying out tactics in battle, he often didn’t listen to Rudy’s orders and took his men to carry out the mission as he saw fit. Rudy just smiled wryly at this sort of antagonistic behavior, and used a clean and effective way of resolving the problem. “If you are not convinced by me, then let’s have a mock-battle once we have finished this mission. If you win, I’ll give you the right to do as you please. ” He eagerly accepted Rudy’s challenge, he believed that there was no way someone as experienced as him could fail. Under the observation of the whole Third Knight Company, an unusual mock-battle started. The rules stated that each person could take 100 knights and this member of the company got first pick, picking those who he believed to be the best in “Dawn” company. But to everyone’s surprise, Rudy only chose ten people. With such a great disparity between the two teams, it seemed as though all this member of the company had to do was give the order of a full on attack to win this mock-battle. But in fact, Rudy used the terrain of the battlefield, and his company’s mobility to slowly eat away the opposition’s force. Losing just ten men himself, he had already managed to take out eighty men from the opposing force. Finally, Rudy stood alone in the center of the battlefield facing his opponents. Rudy kept his confident smile on his face, contrasting sharply with the opposition’s flustered faces. “You did much better than I expected, but you will still pay for your arrogance! Looks like I’ve won again this time! ” The battle wasn’t a spectacular sight, but with the battle being twenty against one, Rudy didn’t seem to have any chance of winning. “I’ve just created the greatest stage to show off my victory! Watch the true power and greatness of the Jielamia family! ” Rudy flashed his sword, and drifted over to his opponents like a specter. Within a fleeting instant, he had already knocked two knights onto the floor. His sword didn’t stop, changing posture and constantly moving, he was impossible to track. The group of twenty men felt as though they were surrounded by an army of over one thousand. Finally, with the last decisive blow, Rudy knocked the knight company member’s sword to the ground, victory was his. Rudy stuck his sword into the ground, turned, and walked away, just leaving a group of stunned witnesses. From this time onwards, no one ever doubted his ability any more. An iron will The Knight company didn’t doubt Rudy’s ability again, but Rudy’s strict training regime and requirements for duty pushed the men hard, complaints and grumbles started surfacing. But the fact was that he wasn’t just a commander who gave out orders to others without doing anything himself, he had the awareness to set examples through joining in the work himself to prove that he was an outstanding lord. Now no one in “Dawn” company would ever doubt Rudy’s position. To play the part of a convincing vice-captain, he was strictly disciplined and disciplined others just the same. The knights beneath him would often suffer great toil——extra training was a regular occurrence, he would also force them to do overtime on duty, he gave them high-intensity missions and often marched them on long journeys to name just a few of the hardships he put his men through. “If you find this hard, then how will you live up to the expectations of the Queen and people? How will you shoulder their burdens? ” Responding so uncompassionately to his men’s complaints, along with his normal arrogant attitude made people feel like he was just using them as his work horses. But because of his strictly disciplined lifestyle, the knights couldn’t find any nits to pick with him. One day, the forces on the northern battle front were exhausted, so the Federation asked for Dawn company’s support. However, meantime, the residents of the area were also under attack from monsters, leaving their homes and farms in ruins. The two areas both needed Rudy’s help, but they had just finished a long expedition, many of his knights hadn’t slept for the whole night and were exhausted. Everyone thought that Rudy, being his usual self would order the men to quickly set off to complete these two missions. “Everyone rest up tonight, prepare to set off for the northern frontier tomorrow. I’ll go and deal with the plea for help from the civilians. ” Such an unexpected order surprised everyone. But since Rudy had given the order, the exhausted men would of course not suggest an immediate departure. Early in the next morning, the knights gathered and prepared to set off. But Rudy didn’t come out of his room as expected, instead he entered through the Knight Company’s gate on his horse. He looked tired out, and from closely examining his body the men could make out countless tiny wounds, his armor was also stained in blood, but his face maintained a tough expression. “The nearby monsters have all been dealt with, let’s set off! ” “Impossible! You managed to do it all on your own? ” “Of course! No matter how little time there is, you can’t just put things aside and leave them there, this is a lord, no... a king’s guiding principle. ” As it turned out, last night, after everyone had turned in, Rudy didn’t rest but instead went to the civilians’ camp site. He had used one night to wipe out dozens of monsters which were entrenched there, resolving the people’s problem at the source. His face didn’t look weary at all, he still looked spirited and lively. That day he quickly rode with his company up north to carry out the knight company’s mission. He was boastful and arrogant just as before, but this time everyone accepted it. Category:Characters